It's Rude to Watch!
by silverXsaphire
Summary: Soubi watched Ritsuka as he...


"It's Rude to Watch!"

*Part 1*

Rated: M

Summary: Soubi watched Ritsuka as he...

**Kurobarachi**

Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry.

"I need to go," came Soubi's deep voice as he stood up and packed his things.

"You're going to leave me here to work alone?" Kio asked with an annoyed voice. "You're going to see Ritsuka, aren't you?"

Soubi looked apologetically at his friend. "I promise this will be the last time," he replied as he slipped into his coat. "Besides, I haven't seen him since last week."

"That's no an excuse." Kio sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You really should do something with that Lolita-complex of yours," he told Soubi who opened the door.

"I'm not a pervert, Kio," the taller of the two said before walking out the door.

"Right and I'm a brunette," Kio whispered sarcastically to no one as he went back to what he was doing.

Last week had been their school festival. Some of the students had been assigned to paint, including Soubi. He was assigned to paint a really, really big wall, along with Kio, so you could just imagine how busy Soubi had been. He didn't have the time to go visit Ritsuka and all he could do was send him messages via cellphone. He had a horrible time. So of course, he went off to visit his beloved Sacrifice the first chance he got.

Soubi smiled as he finally reached Ritsuka's house. He quickly looked around befre quietly climbing up the tree and jumping off the branch that was nearest to Ritsuka's window. The drapes were shut tonight and Soubit shortly wondered why. Without bothering to knock, he quietly slid the window open as his smile turned to a grin. He was about to go in when he heard panting and groaning. Soubi raised an eyebrow as he parted the white cloth just enough to take a little peak inside.

The first thing he saw was the computer, which had obviously been left on.

_'Wait a minute,'_ Soubi thought as he squinted his eyes. _'Is that...a porn site?'_

Not just any porn sight, but a very _gay_ porn site. _'What in the world?'_ The long-haired man thought as he saw a picture of a young man sitting atop another with his head thrown back and hands gripping his shoulders.

Soubi shifted position to see the other side of the room. And there he was, his Ritsuka, on the bed. He assumed he was naked but he wasn't quite sure. Ritsuka was topless but a thick blanket was covering him from the waist down. His body was glistening with sweat as his head was facing the side, eyes closed and lips parted. Soubi felt himself growing hard as he watched a bulge move up and down under the blanket.

"Soubi..."

The man in question froze as he felt his eyes go wide. _'He's thinking about me?'_ Soubi thought as he took a deep breath. _'He's thinking about me while-'_

"Soub_iiiii_.."

There were only two words on Soubi's mind. _Oh god. _

Ritsuka nervously glanced sideways to the door, visually checking it was locked before glancing back at the monitor. He licked his lips and made himself comfortable in his chair as he scanned the image thumbnails shown on his computer. He clicked on one and almost instantly, the image resized itself.

He knew he shouldn't be looking at this-looking at gay porn. But he couldn't help it. Not after all of the hints Youiji and Natsuo gave him two days ago. It was then that he went home from school and saw the Zero pair up in his room in front of his computer **(how did they know where he lived?)** viewing the same website he was viewing right now. He was embarrassed at first (mostly especially after Youiji and Natsuo started teasing him about ebing 'innocent'). What did they expect? This was his first time seeing something like...that. He even told them that guys shouldn't be doing...what they were doing because they were...well, guys!

But they laughed and rolled their eyes, making comments about how naive Ritsuka was. The amethyst-eyed boy tried defending himself but then they brought Soubi into the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Youiji had said then with a smirk on his face. "What about you? You're a guy, but you kiss -Soubi-!"

"And Soubi's a -guy- too!" Natsuo chipped in as a simliar smirk made its way to his lips.

Ritsuka remebered how flustered he was then, telling them how it was _Soubi_ who was always kissing _him_ and not the other way around. Then they said that he liked it anyway **(and that he was just in denial).**

He had fallen asleep in his bed while reading a book, the Zero pair were nowhere in his room by the time he had woke up, but they left his computer on with the sites still open. He was a little nervous but curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to his computer, slowly exposing himself to gay porn.

He felt himself getting aroused as he browsed the pictures one by one-each one more erotic than the last. He looked mervous at his bed before walking over to the window and shutting the draped closed. He's never tried masturbating before, but thought that this was a good time to try and he didn't want his mother seeing him with a hard-on. **("My Ritsuka would never be in such a state!")**

He sat down on the edge of his bed and then stared down and surely the little tent in his pants was still there. He layed down and took a deep breath. Hesitant and blushing furiously, he slowly slipped his hand into his pants-only lightly brushing his fingers against his semi hard member before taking it from the base and stroking it steadily to the tip.

Ritsuka suddenly remembered seeing a picture in the website where a young male was pleasuring himself looking quite like he wasn enjoying it and he almost scoffed when he didn't feel anything that resembled pleasure. He then wonders if Soubi does this too and blushes-not realising his cock just twitched at the thought of the older male.

_'He's probably done with lots of people,'_ Ritsuka thought, being reminded of the fact that Soubi was already 'earless' when he had first met him. _'He's probably be good at it too.'_

Ritsuka licked his lips as he imagined how Soubi would touch him. He imagined the blonde teasing him with words like "What would you like me to do to you?" or "Where do you want me to touch you?" and insisting that Ritsuka was the 'master'of the two.

_'He'd be gentle,'_ Ritsuka thought. _'He's always gentle with me.'_ His grip around his member tightened when he realised that it was getting hot and wondered briefly if he should take his clothes off. Deciding he should, he took off his pajama top and then his pants along with his underwear. He was now completely naked.

Ritsuka blushed and thought that maybe be was exactly comfortable with being naked, but instead of putting his clothes back on he climbed underneath the covers. He took hold of his arousal again and continued thinking about his blonde Fighter, not realising that his name was slipping past his lips.

"More," Ritsuka moaned, imagining the older male's fingers around his cock instead of his own. "Soubi.."

"Soub_iiiii_.."

Soubi licked his lips as he watched the erotic scene play out before his very eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't think that Ritsuka was this capable of looking so...so..fuckable **(because no other word could describe something such as this).**

And with his moaning out his name too. And whispering words like "more" and "faster"?

_'Where did he...?'_ Soubi thought before being reminded that Ritsuka actually viewed gay porn. Soubi thought that if he stayed any longer, he might lose the remaning ounce of self-control that he had left.

So, just before Ritsuka came messily into his hand, Soubi left with a raging hard-on.


End file.
